Infection
by 221BluePoliceBox
Summary: When Rose catches a cold the Doctor isn't very sympathetic but when he catches the cold it is a completely different story! (oneshot)


**Infection**

**Not sure where the idea for this came from but it seems I can't leave the 10****th**** Doctor and Rose alone! Please leave me a review to let me know your thoughts and if you fancy checking out my other stories i'd love that too!**

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly it's not mine! I really want to own the Doctor though! It's not fair!**

The Doctor.' Never had his name felt as ironic as it did to Rose in this past week.

"Don't sneeze over the console! Use a tissue or something, can you imagine how long it would take me to get snot out of the controls not to mention God knows what it would do to the circuits," he said looking at her with distaste.

"You don't have any paracetamol do you?" Rose asked blowing her nose into the tissue the Doctor had thrown at her in near disgust.

"No, why would I have that? What need would I have with a human drug?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing about what need you have for the twenty vases you have in one of the many store cupboards," Rose argued between bouts of coughing and sneezing.

"Never know when you might need to make a nice offering somewhere. Anyway off to bed with you, rest, drink what ever it is you humans do to get better," he said waving her off towards her bedroom.

"Fine, but I'll be fine soon," she said moving to head to bed for a while seeing that she wasn't going to get any kind of sympathy or cure from the Doctor. "Wait, you're an Alien!" she exclaimed.

"Yeeees, you are only just remembering this? Just what is this cold doing to you? Never mind don't answer goodness knows what kind of nonsense response i'd get," he said.

"No I mean don't you have some kind of alien drug you could give me that would help? I mean you can go anywhere in time and space so surely somewhere in the future they cure the common cold right?" she asked sniffing hopefully.

"No, sorry," he said.

She groaned before lapsing into another sneezing and coughing fit. "Great," she said hoarsely.

"You know what Rose maybe I should take you home you know let you rest get better at home," he said trying not to wince as she again coughed over his TARDIS.

"What no I'm not that ill I don't need to...wait a minute! You just don't want me spreading germs all over the TARDIS do you?" she demanded shouting as loudly as her throat allowed which wasn't a lot causing the Doctor to smirk a little. "Don't laugh! It's not funny," Rose snapped her face now very close to his causing him to back away slightly.

"Well, I, I, no of course not just oh just go off to bed sleep, rest alright," he said knowing better than to push the issue and certainly not to mention that he also didn't want to risk catching her cold himself.

So long as she stayed mostly in her bedroom and didn't sneeze all over the controls it should be fine.

DWDWDW

He groaned as he coughed and sneezed. "Pick any two numbers Rose," he said only pausing to bow his nose.

"You best not sneeze over the console, goodness knows what alien snot would do to it!" Rose said with a smirk.

The Doctor whirled round meeting her eye."This is all your fault! I warned you not to spread your germs every where but did you listen no! So now i'm sick!" he complained.

"Sick? Wait you caught my cold?" she asked confused.

"Why do you sound so surprised? The common cold is one of the most contagious viral infections there is!" he snapped.

"I dunno I just thought you know you would be immune to the cold I suppose. I mean it's so well, human," she admitted.

"What just because i'm not human you thought I couldn't catch the _common _cold?" he demanded with emphasis on the word common.

"Well, yeah," Rose answered.

"It's called the common cold! Anyone can catch it! Human, animals and aliens!" he stated.

"Alright sorry," she said. She watched him closely as he sneezed.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing I just, I don't know it seems so ordinary," she said sounding almost disappointed.

"What does?" the Doctor asked sounding confused and irritated.

"Your cold.," she said blushing a bit.

"My cold? What were you expecting? Purple snot, a musical cough and me to levitate every time I sneeze?" he asked irritably

"Well yeah, no, not quite that but I expected I dunno, something," she said blushing even more.

"Well sorry to disappoint you with my illness Rose Tyler but the common cold is just as common with Time Lords as it is with humans. Though I will say one thing," he said.

"What?"

"I suppose you were sort of right expecting different symptoms with my illness," he said.

"How's that then?" she asked.

"It's not the cold I've got. Oh no it's much worse than that! This is no simple cold, this Rose, this is definitely influenza!" he said seriously.

"What? It's the cold same I had, like you said you caught it from me!" she argued trying not to laugh.

"No, I am much sicker than you ever were. Trust me I've definitely got influenza he said seriously.

Rose shook her head and thought it seemed the Doctor was right. The cold was the same in human and aliens. All males seemed to think they had it much worse and were both suffers of the terrible condition known as 'man flu.'


End file.
